Phantasy Star: Light of the Ancients
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: PSP2: Aurion Lumeonsa, once part of the Guardians but turned mercenary finally got a break. Too bad he had to die first though... But did he? Was that just a dream? Or was it real. What does a blond haired girl name Emilia and a spirit named Mika have to do with this? And why...does it feel like something bad is going to happen? R/R


_Phantasy Star: Light of the Ancients_

_By: KrimsonRayne_

_Chapter One: Beginning_

_The sound of crying reached Aurion's already faint hearing. It was one of those cries that were full of despair… like when he was watching his friend cry over his dead mothers body years ago… Why…was this person crying? Was it for him? No…he wasn't someone to cry over…_

"…_.don't leave me alone…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought you didn't like Relic Sites?"<br>_

Aurion frowned at the comment, shifting his phone to another ear while trying to adjust his gloves. "I don't but you can't buy food without money Noct." He answered in a dull tone. It was true; money made the world go round and you certainly couldn't buy food without it. A sigh came from the other line, signaling one of the many conversations the red head dreaded.

"_You know-_I have to go, I'll call you when I get this job done with." Aurion said quickly, cutting the man on the other line off and hanging up. Not a conversation he liked. He knew that Noctis had good intentions but he didn't want to rely on his childhood friend for his entire life. With a sigh he pocketed the phone while heading the direction everyone else with weapons was heading.

Why the hell did this have to be the only job? Couldn't he have rescued a cat or something?

"Fucking hate these damned things…" he grumbled glaring at the ground while walking into a huge room, moving to the side to avoid running into people. This place…made his sense go everywhere. It didn't help that half the time when he sensed something wrong with something it usually turned out that way; and that ability seemed to amplify in relic sites. The last time he felt like this, almost all of the Guardians he was stationed with died.

Damn Seeds…

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Aurion looked towards where the voice had come from and blinked, noticing the Cast instantly. Huh..

"Hey Vasque." Aurion greeted with a halfhearted smile, stopping by him. At least someone he knew was here. Speaking of which, there were a lot of people around here, most of them new faces. Why would….

"You usually avoid places like this don't you Aurion?" The Cast asked drawing the red heads attention to him. "Yeah….but I need to eat eventually." Aurion answered in a dull tone. Vasque seemed to stare at Aurion for a little bit before shaking his head like a disappointed teacher or something. "You sure do know how to pick them then." He commented. Pick them? Aurion frowned. Pick what?

"Er…?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" The black Cast asked as if it was that obvious making Aurion even more curious. "Notice what?"

A sigh that sounded very much like either a teacher scolding a child or a disappointed parent came from the Cast, causing Aurion to wince a bit. Yep he probably missed something big, was probably in the small print he skipped out on reading.

"For one the amount of people here should have given it away, especially all the new faces, that this wasn't some normal relic mission." Aurion frowned, displeased with the summary of relic missions being easy but decided that he should just keep him mouth shut. It was better not to interrupt Vasque when he went into lecture mode.

"And the fact that the sponsor- But this is a Relic Site!"

Both Aurion and Vasque looked towards where the high voice of a female whined loudly about what this place was and just…watched as a blond haired teenager pulled on a older mans arm.

"This place isn't for children." Vasque stated simply while Aurion frowned. He agreed. Relic Sites were no place for children. The man…a Beast from the look of it but Aurion wasn't sure, jerked his arm free and towered over the girl.

"Remind me why I pay you?"

"But- Look its safe just stay here so I can find some work for you to do."

The blond haired girl seemed to deflate in her whining, nodding her head while the male beast walked away. Well…that was anticlimactic…

With that done with, Aurion sighed and turned on his feet. He was done waiting around. "I'm going on ahead, wasting daylight just standing here…" Aurion started the stopped as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. What the…

"Aurion?"

A loud sound reached Aurion's ears almost making him fall forward as it seemed to pierce his brain. Holy fucking hell!

As soon as the sound came it faded and the chill that overcame the red haired mercy seemed to intensify. Just what the hell was going on?

"Did you hea-" Aurion started but stopped as the whole room started to shake. Several people started to yell, pushing others out of the way as they made way for the doors; which were closing. How in the hell was this place active?!

"Hurry up the doors are closing!" Yelled a mans voice catching Aurion's attention. Shit! There was no way he was staying in this place while it was active! Quickly, Aurion ran towards the quickly closing doors, passing by a crouched figure that yelled in surprise. Wait…the girl?

"Get up!" Aurion snapped grabbing the girl's arm, pulling her up and making a mad dash for the doors. There was no way…

* * *

><p>Decided to rewrite it because well...first chapter sucked ass.<p> 


End file.
